This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Recently, various articles of electronic appliances are available due to development of electronic industries. In particular, the electronic appliances are gradually becoming smaller, leaner and lighter in order to meet demand of consumers while functions thereof are becoming more various. Electronics manufacturers are focusing upon small electronic function groups and problem free interaction with electronics including safekeeping and handling of the same.
Electronic vaping devices are subject to the same effects of the rest of the electronics industry. It is possible to carry electronic vaping devices in a person's clothing or clothing article such as a pocket or a handbag.
In some instances, an electronic vaping device that is kept in a person's clothes or clothing article is kept in an electronic article carrier. These electronic article carriers are made of various materials and the articles of the electronic article carriers are connected in various ways. Some carriers include a base portion and a lid or cover. The base portion may be connected to the lid by a hinge so a person can access the electrical device inside of the carrier.